vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctuary
is the twelfth episode of the second season of ''The Originals'' and the thirty-fourth episode of the series. Summary THE GIRL IN BLACK — After a series of strange encounters, Rebekah becomes intrigued by a mysterious girl who has recently arrived to the insane asylum. At the bayou, Hayley struggles with coming clean to Jackson about the secrets she’s keeping and is surprised when he shares his own secret involving Hayley’s parents. Meanwhile, after learning the details of a particular marriage ritual that Hayley and Jackson must complete, Klaus heads to the bayou to put an end to it, but not before running into Jackson’s grandmother Mary. Elsewhere, Finn remains determined to uncover the secret he knows Klaus is hiding and sets his eyes on Marcel for answers. Lastly, when Davina discovers that Josh and Marcel are in danger, she enlists the help of Kol and Aiden to rescue them. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Finn (in Vincent's body) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Daniel Sharman as Kol (in Kaleb's body) *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva/Rebekah Trivia *Antagonists: Finn, Klaus, Cassie & The Kindred Coven. *Rebekah escapes from the Fauline Cottage with help from Freya, who reveals herself as a powerful witch capable of easily destroying the spell placed on the cottage and taking out several Kindred members and a Harvest girl with no difficulty when they attacked Rebekah. * Freya tells Rebekah that they are sisters and that they had met the day Klaus had stabbed Kol in 1914, when she had been his witch date. She had wanted to see who her family was and, while Rebekah impressed her with her courage and care for others, she wasn't as impressed by their brothers. ** Freya then leaves Rebekah, telling her that she would visit their brothers soon. * Finn figures out that Hope is still alive after Marcel is unable to remember how she died because of Klaus's compulsion. He plans to use him and his vampires to help him find and kill Hope to prevent Dahlia's return. * Kol is hexed by Finn with a curse that will not only kill him in a matter of days, but that also traps him in his body so he cannot body jump, as Finn knows that death is the thing Kol fears the most. * Hayley tells Jackson the truth about Hope, after much argument and physical violence on Klaus' part to dissuade her. * According to Hayley, more than half the werewolves in New Orleans have remained loyal to Finn and the witches. * Cassie was spying on Rebekah for the Kindred and revealed her treachery the night they were meant to escape. Cassie was killed by Freya for this betrayal, as Freya stated that she loathed traitors. * As of this episode, Davina is the last remaining Harvest witch. Body Count * Cassie - killed by Freya Mikaelson * Unnamed Kindred witch - killed by Freya Mikaelson Continuity * The last time we've seen Rebekah and Cassie was in the episode ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire''. * Dahlia and Young Freya were last seen in the ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'''' flashback, where they were seen as a flash of Esther's memories. * This episode marks Steven Krueger's 20th appearance as Josh. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * Sanctuary is a place where someone or something is given shelter. * Sanctuary also refers to Dowager Fauline's house, where witches such as Cassie reside. * Sanctuary is also the title theme song by Darling Violeta to the similar themed early 2000s show '' . Quotes :Rebekah: (to Cassie about Freya) "I went into the room with the locked door. There's something in there. Someone. I'm not sure who she is, or why she's here, and I don't care. The point is, she's strong. I mean, I didn't even know what witch power felt like, and still, I could sense it coming out of that room in waves. You and I can channel her and bust free of this loony-bin." ----- :Rebekah: "Anything good on?" :Freya: (watching Tom & Jerry on television) "These paintings can move! They depict a rodent breaking the bones of a rather tenacious feline!" :Rebekah: (amused) "They're just cartoons." ----- :Finn: (to an unconscious Marcel) "How the mighty have fallen. Simple bit of magic, and the once-mighty vampires lie before me. How does it feel? Hunger so intense, it's like shards of glass creeping through your veins. Of course, they have you to thank. You led them to this. But, perhaps you still may be able to save them. In a thousand years, you are the closest my brother has come to making a friend. And, I wonder... what secrets did he share with you? And what do I need to do to you in order to tear those secrets free?" ----- :Mary: "What do you want?" :Klaus: "Well, we could start with some common courtesy. You could invite me in?" :Mary: (scoffs) "Not likely, vampire." :Klaus: "I'm a hybrid, dear! Half-wolf. You and I could be distant relatives, for all you know!" ----- :Freya: "You helped me. Why?" :Rebekah: "Because I'm a bloody fool. And maybe I just like the idea of us girls sticking together." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x12 Promo - Sanctuary HD The Originals - Sanctuary Clip The Originals - Inside Sanctuary The Originals - Sanctuary Clip 2 Pictures |-|Promotional= Sanctuary01.jpg Sanctuary02.jpg Sanctuary03.jpg Sanctuary04.jpg Sanctuary05.jpg |-|Screencaps= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two